sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Power of Love/Love Power
The Power of Love}} | format = CD single, cassette | recorded = October 1990–January 1991 A&M Studios (Hollywood, CA) Right Track Recording (New York, NY) | studio = | venue = | genre = R&B | length = 6:42 | label = Epic | writer = Luther Vandross, Marcus Miller, Teddy Vann | producer = Luther Vandross, Marcus Miller | prev_title = Treat You Right | prev_year = 1990 | next_title = Don't Want to Be a Fool | next_year = 1991 | misc = }} "Power of Love/Love Power" is a single by American singer Luther Vandross. It was released on April 9, 1991 as the lead single from his 1991 album of the same name. The hit song spent two weeks at number one on the US R&B chart, and peaked at number four on the US pop chart, becoming his biggest pop solo hit. The song is a medley of two songs titled "Power of Love" and "Love Power." "Love Power" had been a minor hit in 1968 for the one-hit wonder R&B group The Sandpebbles. The Sandpebbles version of "Love Power" had made it number 22 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, and number 14 on the R&B singles chart. Donna Summer recorded a version of the song for the 2005 album So Amazing: An All-Star Tribute to Luther Vandross. Track listings 1991 release ;US CD/12" Remix Single (12" Power Mixes) # "Power of Love/Love Power" Mix — 7:55 # "Power of Love/Love Power" Edit — 5:20 # "Power of Love/Love Power" Dub — 5:54 ;US CD/12" Remix Promo Single (12" Power Mixes) # "Power of Love/Love Power" Mix — 7:55 # "Power of Love/Love Power" Edit — 5:20 # "Power of Love/Love Power" House Mix — 8:32 # "Power of Love/Love Power" Dub — 5:54 ;12" single # "Power of Love/Love Power" - 4:15 # "I Wanted Your Love" - 5:38 # "Any Love" - 4:59 ;7" single # "Power of Love/Love Power" - 4:15 # "Power of Love/Love Power (Instrumental)" - 6:43 1995 release ;12" Netherlands promo (The Frankie Knuckles Mixes) # "Power Of Love (Love Power)" (The Absolutely Fabulous Mix) - 10:27 # "Power Of Love (Love Power)" (Franktified Mix) - 6:40 # "Power Of Love (Love Power)" (The Classic Instrumental) - 6:51 ;12" UK promo (The Frankie Knuckles Mixes) # "Power Of Love (Love Power)" (The Absolutely Fabulous Mix) - 10:27 # "Power Of Love (Love Power)" (The Radio Mix) - 4:15 # "Power Of Love (Love Power)" (Dance Radio Mix) - 6:28 # "Power Of Love (Love Power)" (Franktified Mix) - 6:40 ;12" promo (Uno Clio Mixes) # "Power Of Love (Love Power)" (Uno Clio Vocal Mix) - 7:50 # "Power Of Love (Love Power)" (Uno Clio Dub Mix) - 8:03 # "Power Of Love (Love Power)" (Uno Clio 7" Vocal Mix) - 4:18 ;12" Austria single # "Power Of Love / Love Power" (The Absolutely Fabulous Club Mix) - 10:27 # "Power Of Love / Love Power" (The Franktified Mix) - 6:40 # "Power Of Love / Love Power" (Uno Clio Main Vocal Remix) - 7:50 # "Power Of Love / Love Power" (Colin Peter & Carl Ward 12" Remix) - 6:06 # "Power Of Love / Love Power" (The Classic Instrumental) - 6:51 ;CD maxi single # "Power Of Love / Love Power" (The Frankie Knuckles Radio Remix) - 4:15 # "Power Of Love / Love Power" (Original Version - Radio Edit) - 4:15 # "Power Of Love / Love Power" (Uno Clio 7" Vocal Remix) - 4:18 # "Power Of Love / Love Power" (Colin Peter & Carl Ward 7" Vocal Remix) - 4:25 # "Power Of Love / Love Power" (The Dance Radio Mix) - 6:28 # "Power Of Love / Love Power" (The Absolutely Fabulous Club Mix) - 10:27 # "Power Of Love / Love Power" (The Power Reprise) - 3:37 Donna Summer single #Power Of Love (Hani's Extended Mix) - 6:41 #Power Of Love (Radio Mix/LP Version) - 3:29 #Power Of Love (Hani's Mixshow Edit) - 5:45 #Power Of Love (Power Keys) - 1:10 #Power Of Love (Hani's Mixshow Instrumental) - 5:44 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts See also *List of number-one R&B singles of 1991 (U.S.) References External links * Category:1991 singles Category:Luther Vandross songs Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:1991 songs Category:Songs written by Luther Vandross Category:Songs written by Marcus Miller Category:Music medleys